


Take Care

by GoldenSunflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Car Accident, Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Kid Oikawa, One-Sided Attraction, Orphan - Freeform, Parental Sugawara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSunflower/pseuds/GoldenSunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the distant future after Suga and Daichi graduate, Daichi gets married, gets a job, a house, and adopts a kid... with the former Female volleyball captain, Yui. Suga lives on as the "best friend" despite having always been in love with the captain. Tooru is Daichi's adopted son. One day Suga babysits (as usual) while Daichi and Yui go to dinner... they don't come back. The two die tragically in a car accident and somehow Suga is the one Daichi legally leaves Tooru with. This story is of how the two struggle to get through life without Daichi and Yui. (Parental!Suga AU-ish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

.

.

.

"Here, you sit on the couch and I'll go grab some stuff for you okay?" 

Tooru hugged his green alien plush tighter as he nodded. The older felt pity for the boy... being an orphan twice must be hard. What were the chances? They currently resided in the Daichi residence. It was just as he remembered it. The eggshell walls were plastered with family pictures and Tooru's art. The house was well kept and basically revolved around Tooru’s presence. Near the end of the hall there was a framed piece - it was one of Tooru's paintings. Suga imagined a proud Daichi hanging the frame on the wall and doing his captain pose. The corners of his mouth curled up into a melancholy smile. He inspected the painting, the tips of his fingers gently brushing against the glass frame. "My Family" was sloppily written on the top of with pencil. The painting had Daichi on the left in a nice red shirt, Tooru in the middle with a nice green shirt and Yui on the right wearing a pink shirt. They were holding hands and each had an overly exaggerated smile and dot eyes. It was pretty neat for a kindergartener. Something pinged inside Suga's heart knowing that this family was gone... only here in memories... it occurred to him only then, that Tooru would never see his parents again. 

It had only been a week since the incident and somehow these last days have been all a blur.  

. 

. 

Jan 13th  

It was the monthly date night for the Daichi family. Their small Honda civic pulled up to the front of Suga’s apartment building with a swish. It was 6PM and it was awfully dark, the rain clouds blocked out the sun on this bleak evening. A certain silver haired man peered out of his window, pulling the green floral curtains to the side. The corners of his mouth turned upward as he gave a smile and a wave to the family. Daichi looked up and gave a salute as he swung a child's backpack over his shoulder. From the other side of the car a mother emerged, in her arms was a 6 year old boy with messy amber hair which matched his mother's perfectly.  

The Raven colored car reflected the streetlights as the sun finally set leaving them in darkness. The family walked to the apartment entrance as Suga ran out to meet them. Evergreen was the color of the door as it swung open.  

"Heya there's my favorite 1st grader!" Suga exclaimed. The boy's eyes gleamed as he held his alien backpack straps tighter. It was green and purple as alien heads were skewed all over the galaxy patterned bag. 

"Suga-san!" He said happily. "Look look! Daddy got me a new backpack! It has aliens and stars on it!" The 6 year old looked as if he were about to explode in happiness.  

Suga looked up to Daichi and the former captain forced a laugh, "Outer space is his new fad." Daichi explained. 

"Ah, well it's very neat Tooru." Suga said warmly.  

Yui smiled from the sidelines, Suga had almost forgotten she existed. "Hey Yui, how's it going?" Suga greeted her with a smile.  

"Ah, it's good, just relieved to get a little break from the little rascal. He recently has been obsessed with space stuff, oh god my wallet hurts." She joked.  

Tooru looked up at her slightly offended. "Tooru needs to learn everything about space because Tooru is going to be a astronaut!" The boy exclaimed.  

Suga simply chuckled at the boy's ego. "Lucky for you I think I have a show I think you'll enjoy." The silver haired man swiped up the 1st grader in his arms. "Welp, I don’t wanna keep you guys."  

Daichi smiled, "Thank Suga, I can always count on you. We'll be back in the morning, I'll call you guys." Suga nodded and the former captain gave his son a fist bump before walking off with his date.  

The brown haired woman looked back once more and blew a kiss to her son. "Make sure he's in bed by 9!" She added.  

"You got it!" Suga replied as he waved with Tooru.  

As soon as they got into the older's apartment Tooru ran over to the dark green couch and dropped his bag. According to Tooru it was the 'most comfortablest couch in the entire universe'. 

"Ey, you know the rules Tooru, shoes off." Suga reminded him.  

"Oh, right, sorry Suga-san." The boy replied quickly taking off his light up shoes and bringing them over to the shoe rack.  

It was quiet as the 6 year old placed his shoes next to Suga's gigantic ones. Being the mischievous boy he was, he slipped on Suga's green oversized slippers. The older was in the kitchen loading the dishes into the dishwasher. Green, blue and white was the color scheme to the apartment. It was modern yet homely. Soft carpets were scattered throughout the apartment in contrast to the cold, hard, wooden floors. Warm and cozy could be used to describe the moderately large apartment. There was two bedrooms, one bath, a living room, and a kitchen. It was definitely enough space for a single 23 year old.  

The silver haired man finished putting up the dishes and put in some popcorn into the microwave, he had a surprise in store for the kid. Tooru picked up on the buttery smell that wafted throughout the apartment. Dragging his feet dramatically, he made it to the kitchen where Suga was. His brown hair peered up over the counter and his eyes lit up as he watched popcorn bag spin. Suga chuckled and scuffed his hair. He proceeded to pick out a bowl and waited for the snack to finish.  

"5...4...3...2..1... Beep beep beep!" Tooru mocked the microwave in glee as he bounced in place. "Suga-saaaan it's done!!" He pressed the button and opened the door. The buttery bliss surrounded the boy.  

"Okay okay, hold your horses I'll get it." Suga said picking up the hot bag and opening it. The older got a nice butter-facial as the steam hit him full force. Tooru couldn’t help but to watch in awe. Emptying the bag into the bowl, Suga walked over to the couch with candy in his other hand. The younger followed like a little duckling following it's mother. Suga plopped onto the couch followed by Tooru. Suga put the popcorn in between them and opened the pack of m&m's up. "You wanna pour?" Suga offered. The boy nodded vigorously.  

The rainbow was spread across the field of eggshell white as Tooru poured the candy. For a 6 year old, he did a awfully great job to spread the sweet stuff evenly throughout the bowl. Suga took note of that. He also took note of the fact that the boy had decided to keep his spare slippers warm. He didn’t mention it.  

"What are we gonna watch Suga-san?" Tooru asked through a mouthful of popcorn.  

"Its this show I like, it's called Doctor Who." Suga said grabbing the remote. He turned it on a flipped to the DVR to pick out an episode he hadn't watched before. "It has aliens and space travel and stuff, you'll like it."  

"Okay" Tooru replied. Suga knew Tooru wasn't particularly picky when it came to shows. But just in case, he picked out a non "scary" episode.  

The two sat in silence as the show started. Their eyes were glued to the screen as the hands went on overdrive, picking up popcorn and making it's way into their mouths. It was a cold night but Suga made sure to crank up the heat. For a 6 year old, Suga had to admit that the boy had a great attention span. He glanced over at the boy who had seemed to be mesmerized by the tele. He smiled to himself wondering what Daichi would say if he knew that Suga was turning his son into a nerd. Suga was always secretly a bit nerdy himself, Doctor Who, Stargate, Star Trek, Star Wars, star anything, you name it, Suga was into it. He wasn’t a hardcore fan or anything, he just enjoyed that kinda stuff. He wondered if Tooru would keep this fad. They would get along way better if he did.  

Around 7 he got a text message. Pulling out his phone he looked to see it was from the local weather service he was subscribed to. "Emergency Snow warning: Incoming Blizzard hazard from Friday 13th 8PM - 4AM." Suga read it and decided to crank up the heating a little. Tooru was glued to the TV as he silently watched. He got up to turn the thermostat up a little. White flurries had started to emerge out the window. "Daichi is still out there." He thought to himself. 

He pulled out his smartphone once again to text him. "Hey Daichi, seems there's a blizzard warning. We're good over here watching a movie and stuff. Stay safe! Text me when you guys get home alright?" Suga sent the text and put his phone back into his jean's pocket. He walked back over to the couch. 

 "Hey Tooru, look outside, its snowing." Suga mentioned as he sat back on the couch. Tooru's eyes left the TV and met the window.  

"Woah!" He exclaimed getting up from the couch and running over to the window. Suga would have scolded him for running especially on the slippery hardwood floors, but he didn’t wanna rain on the boy's parade.  

A small finger traced the rim of the window. The condensation on the window was like a canvas for the 6 year old. He made a smiley face and then signed his name. Suga couldn’t help smile at the cuteness. Those brown eyes of his met Suga's and he smiled back. He boy scooted his feet along the floor, using the slippers as ice skates.  

"Look Suga-san! My feet are almost as big as yours!" He exclaimed. To say that the slippers were big on him, was an understatement.  

Suga chuckled. "Sure Tooru. Sure."  

The boy made it back to the couch and threw himself onto the couch, his brown, messy hair bouncing as he made impact. Suga wondered how a 6 year old could have such great hair. Suga had paused the show when Tooru had left and the two sat there for a moment. The happiness on the boy's face had faded and Suga wondered what for.  

"Tooru doesn't like snow." The boy said quietly.  

Suga looked over at him to see he was staring at the paused TV. "Why not?" Suga asked.  

"Tooru wants to go ice skating."  

The silver haired man was confused. It didn't matter. "I'll take you ice skating one day." Suga replied. 

"Mm." Tooru nodded in agreement, still not meeting Suga's gaze.  

Suga took no note of it and pressed play. The two would continue to binge watch Doctor Who until they fell asleep. 

. 

. 

Daichi never texted back.  

. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading, this is my first fic on AO3! I'll try to update it as much as possible, but here is the first chapter. I know its a little short but i'll try to have new chapters each week. This is gonna be a long angsty fic so grab some tissues! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
